deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
L (character)/Image Gallery
Manga character icon L.jpg|Manga Lawliet-L-Cole.png|Anime Films character icon L.jpg|Film series (Kenichi Matsuyama) Drama character icon L.jpg|2015 TV drama (Kento Yamazaki) Netflix character icon L.jpg|2017 Netflix film (Lakeith Stanfield) Musical character icon L (Kim Junsu).jpg|Musical, Korean 2015 & 2017 (Kim Junsu) Musical character icon L (Koike).jpg|Musical, Japanese 2015 & 2017 (Teppei Koike) Russian 2017 promo L 1.jpg|Musical, Russian 2017 (Yaroslav Bayarunas) L the prologue.jpg|Video games Anime images 8549420ATl-L.jpg 0.jpg --p.jpg Lawliet-L-Cole.png ImagesCALPT6M8.jpg DN15.png G 562007 0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-02-16h37m22s82.png L note.jpg Say-wut-death-note-2219769-640-360.jpg 125127307.jpg 122985659.jpg 124337129.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767252-704-393.jpg Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789296-720-576.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786222-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786214-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355919-704-400.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767234-704-396.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355924-704-396.jpg C270a235c9dd80 full.png Death-Note-death-note-16355028-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391560-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355926-640-360.jpg DEATHNOTE-25-Large26.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391545-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786219-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767249-704-393.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355783-701-386.jpg Death-Note-L-death-note-8618407-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355815-701-386.jpg Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789308-720-576.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391405-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391556-704-396.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391547-704-400.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355778-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391433-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391404-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391410-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355812-701-386.jpg 053.jpg 05h.jpg 074.jpg Deathnote-l 460 1204742006.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355911-704-400.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355819-704-396.jpg revival-20080408090530118.jpg 06.jpg 082.jpg L with Microphone.png L Banana.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355936-704-396.jpg Ii87.jpg Kuyk.jpg T4rt.jpg Tuhnl.jpg Ht.jpg Iul.jpg L wet.png DEATH20NOTE20-201220-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201420-20Large2004.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202320-0Large2016.jpg Eat.jpg 171007-death note 15 large 20.jpg Death Note EP 29 P1.jpg L Lawliet.JPG Fcgigf.jpg Fv fj.jpg Ip.jpg Hjjv.jpg Uytutcg.jpg Jlj.jpg Yiikyi.jpg Gfy.jpg Fv h.jpg L thinking.jpg 10 (3).jpg DEATH20NOT20-200920-20Large2012.jpg 162.jpg Episode 06.jpg gh.jpg Episode 07.jpg Episode 13.jpg 10y.jpg 4688985 f520.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2013.jpg Death Note - Episode 37 - Final Episode - Eng Dub - YouTube-20120222151614-.jpg 7b6f67.jpg 1295773334 456456456454.jpg d832f56d1890.jpg ImagesCAFP12FS.jpg ImagesCAIHRZCH.jpg Ldark.jpg Death Note - Episode 25 - Eng Dub - YouTube5-2012021821573-.JPG DEATH20NOTE20-200920-0Large2019.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2023.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201220-20Large2012.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2013.jpg Silence-20080415033259454.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-20120-20Large2008.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2003.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2022.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201220-20Large2013.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201820-20Large2009.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2006.jpg love-20080115053102051.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2027.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202320-20Large2012.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202020-20Large2007.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202420-20Large2018.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2021.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202220-20Large2005.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202320-20Large2002.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2006.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200820-20Large2001.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200220-20Large2028.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2010.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2021.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2030.jpg Mqdefaultgh.jpg 18.png L and Ligth Tennis.png 22.png PANDA!! SO CUTE!! X') 1.png 326149.jpg Kira's Tapes.jpg Germaphobic.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png L..jpg Death note seven minutes in heaven l by vampiregodesnyx-d68mx80.png Death-Note-L-death-note-24603705-430-289.png Death-Note-L-death-note-24603706-492-280.png Death-Note-L-death-note-24603711-462-287.png Death-Note-L-death-note-24603712-445-297.png L 13.jpg L 12.jpg Light nad L Tennis.png L tennis 1.png Cutie L.png Manga images DN 022.jpg LNearMello(art-book).jpg LLightMisa(art-book).jpg Death note 4.jpg Wiki1.png Extra-04.jpg DeathNoteL.png L.png L thinking in a meditation pose.jpg I am L.jpg MangamovieL.png L examins the fingerprint on the envelope.jpg L reveals how to stop the Second Kira.jpg L speaks to the Task Force about the tapes.jpg EPIC L.jpg imagesCACIN2CI.jpg L passes away.jpg Ls last words.jpg Liaml.jpg L&Bench.jpg L'sFirstFriend.jpg Lvs.Kira.png L'sMeditationThoughts.png LSaysNotThePS.png PenberRecap.png L'sProfileCloseup.png TheEnvelope'sGone.png HappenedOnTheTrain.png AnImportantDetail.png MaybeHeKnows.png Penber'sFiancee.png SheWorked4Me.png SoundsFamiliar.png L'sSilence.png DoesKiraAlreadyKnow.png ItsTooDangerous.png StrongOfaWill.png NaomiDisappeared.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png L passes away.jpg Light and L misunderstood.jpg Misa's recording.jpg L goes crazy.jpg L think Successor.jpg L fall back.jpg Gaze to light.jpg L in chair.png L with the other kids.png L solves his first case.png Film series images Images from the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. L is portrayed by Kenichi Matsuyama. Sanami.jpg L Lawliet.jpg LchangetheWorLd theatrical poster.jpg Death Note film- L and Light.jpg Deathnote2.jpg 1XatV4hoyeiJ9z25urf2EDKJYMs.jpg Tumblr lptwl5ybqL1qfg386.jpg DN2-The Last Name.jpg Maki and L.jpg L has picnic with Maki and Near.jpg 4uj08y1.jpg ImagesCAX55OO9.jpg DeathNote-LchangetheWorld31.jpg DeathNote-LchangetheWorld30.jpg 1.JPG 002~12.jpg 001~18.jpg Death Note 2 5.JPG 002~17.jpg 3.JPG 51979669.jpg 003~7.jpg 004~4.jpg 004~7.jpg Suruga meets L and Maki.jpg Musical images Images from Death Note: The Musical for both the Japanese and Korean productions. L is portrayed by Teppei Koike in the 2015 Japanese production and by Kim Junsu in both the 2015 and 2017 Korean productions. Japanese 2015 production Musical promo L.jpg|Teppei Koike as L Musical promo Japanese cast.jpg|Teppei Koike as L with main cast, Japanese 2015 photoshoot Musical promo L and Lights 01.jpg|Photoshoot Korean 2015 production Musical Korean 2015 L 2.jpg|Kim Junsu as L Musical Korean 2015 L.jpg|L Musical Korean 2015 L 3.jpg|L Musical Korean 2015 L with gun.png|L Musical Korean 2015 Task Force L Light Ryuk 2.jpg|Task Force, L, Light, and Ryuk Musical Korean 2015 Task Force L Light Ryuk.jpg|Task Force, L, Light, and Ryuk Musical Korean cast.jpg|Kim Junsu as L with main cast, Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean poster.jpg|Light and L, poster Musical Korean promo L.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo L 2.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo L 3.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo L 4.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo L 5.jpg|Korean production recording studio Musical Korean promo L 6.jpg|Korean production recording studio Musical Korean promo L 7.jpg|Korean production recording studio Korean 2017 production Musical Korean 2017 L.jpg|Kim Junsu as L Musical Korean 2017 L 2.jpg|L Musical Korean 2017 L and Task Force.png|L and the Task Force Musical Korean 2017 L 3.jpg|L Musical Korean 2017 L 4.jpg|L Musical Korean 2017 Playing His Game.jpg|L, Ryuk, Light, and students during Playing His Game Musical Korean 2017 Stalemate.jpg|Ryuk, Light, and L during Stalemate Musical Korean 2017 L 5.jpg|L Musical Korean 2017 L 6.jpg|L Musical Korean 2017 L with Task Force.jpg|L and the Task Force Musical Korean 2017 poster Light and L.jpg|Light and L, Korean 2017 production poster Musical Korean 2017 poster L side.jpg|Korean 2017 poster Musical Korean 2017 promo group.jpg|Kim Junsu as L with main cast, Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo L 2.jpg|Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo Light and L.jpg|Light and L, Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo Light and L 2.jpg|Light and L, Korean 2016 photoshoot Japanese 2017 production Musical 2017 L.jpg|Teppei Koike as L Musical 2017 L 2.jpg Musical 2017 L 3.jpg Musical 2017 L 4.jpg Musical 2017 L Light Secrets and Lies.jpg|Light and L during Secrets and Lies Musical 2017 L Light.jpg|Light and L during Secrets and Lies Musical 2017 L Ryuk Light Tennis.jpg|L, Ryuk, and Light during Playing His Game Musical 2017 L Ryuk Light Tennis 2.jpg|L, Ryuk, and Light during Playing His Game Musical 2017 L Where is the Justice Reprise.jpg|L during Where is the Justice Reprise Musical 2017 rehearsal L.jpg|Rehearsal Musical 2017 Taiwan L.jpg Musical 2017 Taiwan L 2.jpg Musical 2017 L and Task Force.jpg Musical 2017 Soichiro and L.jpg|L and Soichiro Russian 2017 performances Russian 2017 promo L 1.jpg|Yaroslav Bayarunas as L for a promotional photoshoot Russian 2017 promo L 2.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 3.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 4.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 5.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 6.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 7.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 8.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 9.jpg Russian 2017 promo L 10.jpg Television drama images Images from the ''Death Note'' television drama. L is portrayed by Kento Yamazaki. L lawliet drama.jpg Drama promo L 02.jpg Drama promo L.jpg Drama promo Near Mello L.jpg|L with Near and Mello Drama promo L and Light.jpg|L with Light Yagami Drama promo Light L Near.jpg|L with Light and Near Drama L's name and lifespan.jpg|L's name and lifespan Netflix film images Images from the ''Death Note'' American film. L is portrayed by Keith Stanfield. Netflix poster L.jpg|L poster Netflix L promo.jpg|L Netflix L and Light cafe.jpg|L and Light Netflix L promo 2.jpg|L Netflix L promo 3.jpg|L Vancouver filming 01.jpg|Filming Vancouver filming 02.jpg|Filming Vancouver filming 03.jpg|Filming Vancouver filming 04.jpg|Filming Vancouver filming 05.jpg|Filming Vancouver filming L 06.jpg|Filming Video games DS games The GAME.jpg|Death Note: Kira Game SuccessorsToL.jpg|Death Note: Successors to L L the prologue.jpg|L the ProLogue to Death Note: Spiraling Trap LINE LINE stickers Japanese.png|Sticker set (Japanese) LINE stickers English transparent.png|Sticker set (English) LINE Bubble 2 LINE Bubble 2 ad 1.png|Ad with Misa, L, Light, and Ryuk LINE Bubble 2 L.png|L character LINE Bubble 2 ad 5.jpg|Ad LINE Play LINE Play ad 1b.png|Ad with Light and L LINE Play Light and L.png|Light and L LINE Play Light Misa L.png|Light, Misa, and L LINE Play ad 7.jpg|Ad Othellonia Othellonia wallpaper L.jpg|Wallpaper Othellonia wallpaper Light and L.jpg|Wallpaper of Light and L Othellonia L.jpg|Webpage background of L Othellonia card 1585 L.jpg|L character card Othellonia card 1586 L.jpg|L character card Othellonia card 1587 L.jpg|L character card Othellonia card 1588 L.jpg|L character card Othellonia art 1585 L.png|L character art Othellonia art 1586 L.png|L character art Othellonia art 1587 L.png|L character art Othellonia art 1588 L.png|L character art Navigation Category:Image Gallery